gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paracaídas
El paracaídas es un objeto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas , Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y en Grand Theft Auto V ; si se lo lleva puesto, se puede evitar una caída. Es una mochila que se encuentra en los rascacielos más altos o en puntos de mucha altura. Es un tipo de accesorio igual que el Jetpack. Este accesorio, también tiene altímetro (barra vertical que marca la altura al lado izquierdo del minimapa) al igual que todas las aeronaves. Funcionalidad Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Para que funcione, hay que tirarse desde lugares altos, ya que si no, no hay tiempo de abrirlo. Puedes saltar de un avión, desde un helicóptero o desde un edificio alto, y si tienes el paracaídas en tu lista de armas, se activara automáticamente. thumb|100px|Un paracaídas en [[Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ]]thumb|left|190px Cuando caes, (obviamente si lo llevas) antes de abrirlo con el botón de acción, podrás hacer acrobacias en el aire como por ejemplo caer en picado, en plancha, girar a los lados, caer hacia atrás; pero ten cuidado porque solo es recomendable hacer acrobacias cuando te caes de bastante altura. Cuando estas cayendo con el paracaídas abierto podrás girar hacia los dos lados y tirando hacia atrás con el botón correspondiente, levantaras las piernas como si estuvieras sentado en una silla de manera que así irás mas lento al caer y podrás aterrizar mejor. El paracaídas no se abre enseguida, tarda unos 2 segundos a abrirse completamente, si caes y no te da suficiente tiempo a abrirlo, te morirás al caer al suelo. El paracaídas se puede soltar, de manera que cuando caes y aprietas el botón para entrar o salir de un auto, lo soltarás y te morirás salvo que caigas en el agua. También, si estás cayendo con el paracaídas y presionas el botón de cambio de armas, se soltará el paracaídas, y se terminara muriendo. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a la hora de tomar tierra y no haces nada, CJ hará como si nadara a medio metro del suelo durante 2 segundos aproximadamente y luego se pondrá bien. Para evitar esto y aterrizar correctamente, solo se tiene que tirar hacia atrás con el botón correspondiente para que haga la postura de sentarse y caiga más lento, cuando llegue al suelo correrá durante un segundo, entonces el paracaídas se hundirá en el suelo y desaparecerá. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony thumb|left|208pxthumb|100px|un paracaídas en [[Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ]] En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony el paracaídas tiene una gran importancia ya que este se utiliza para llevar a cabo unas cuantas misiones. Al utilizar un Annihilator se puede conseguir uno automáticamente. Es de marca Prolaps. Al caer con el, se puede disparar mientras se planea lentamente. Si vas con una moto con el paracaídas puesto y pegas un salto con la moto, el jugador puede saltar de ella y usar el paracaídas. También con el paracaídas se hacen los saltos base necesario para obtener el 100% del juego. Grand Theft Auto V thumb|left|432x432px thumb|200x200px|paracaídas en [[Grand Theft Auto V]] En GTA V regresa una vez más. Ahora se parece mucho a la BETA de GTA: SA, esta vez viene con diferentes diseños que podemos modificar en cualquier Ammu-Nation incluyendo la señal de humo presente en online de GTA: TBOGT. Al completar las misiones de Dom Beasley y los saltos base lo tendremos siempre equipado, es decir, paracaídas infinito. Misiones en las que se utiliza Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Stowaway (Al final de la misión) * Dam and Blast * Learning to Fly (Es una de las pruebas de la escuela de vuelo) * A Home in the Hills (Al principio de la misión) Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *High Dive *...Blog This! *This Ain't Checkers *Departure Time Grand Theft Auto V *Leves turbulencias *Asalto al FIB (si se elige la opción Por el techo) *Riesgo de liquidez *Riesgo dirigido *Riesgo no calculado Curiosidades *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el paracaídas que siempre conseguimos si es que no lo recoges con una Cámara de fotos o un rifle de francotirador si acercas la mira al cuadradito azul (mirar foto) verás que hay una R* de Rockstar. Para verlo mejor es más útil verlo de día. thumb|Un paracaídas en el [[Grand Theft Auto Online.]] *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, puede ocurrir un glitch, hay veces cuando caes con un paracaídas no se quita el HUD del paracaídas al aterrizar, provocando que no puedas utilizar ningun arma * En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, en la versión de PS2, al abrirlo y estar bajando sin mover a CJ, se puede ver que se abre y cierra un poco, mientras que en versión de PC, todo el tiempo esta abierto totalmente. *Al tirarse en paracaídas en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en una distancia corta en vez de herirnos gravemente o levemente (según el tamaño de la caída) moriremos aunque tengamos la vida completa, ya que se cae en horizontal. *Se han dado casos en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en que el paracaídas falla y no se abre, o en ocasiones si, pero se sigue descendiendo a la misma velocidad y termina matando al portador (puede pasar jugando on-line) se desconoce si es error de juego o algo que puso Rockstar para hacer algo realista en caso de que el paracaídas falle. *En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony hay un glitch que hace que se pueda volar hacia arriba con el paracaídas. *Existe otro glitch en que puedes volar sobre un objeto, por ejemplo sobre un barco y sin hacerle daño al personaje. *Si te lanzas y abres el paracaídas justo antes de caer en el suelo, (en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony se obtiene el Logro/Trofeo: Adicto a la Adrenalina. *Sólo en el multijugador de Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City se puede activar el humo de señas. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas si tienes el paracaídas puesto y golpeas a una persona, thumb|Vista de aterrizaje en paracaídas con la función de repeticion(PC) hace como si le estuvieras disparando. **También daña a todos los peatones que sean invulnerables a cualquier daño. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas si tienes el paracaídas puesto y te subes a un vehículo blindado, al darle patadas empezara a dañarse hasta encenderlo en llamas y explotar, pero si es en un garaje y se cierra el portón, al volver a abrir se habrá reparado y conservara su habilidad blindada. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas el paracaídas que lleva puesto CJ en la escena de demostración de una de las pruebas de Learning to Fly el paracaídas es azul en su totalidad y no anaranjado como los normales. esta pudo haber sido una versión Beta del paracaídas. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cuando CJ se tira del paracaídas y lo abre el paracaídas, apretamos F1 (repetición) se ve que CJ baja del cielo corriendo con el paracaídas en la mano. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hay veces que al abrirlo solamente CJ se pone en posición como si ya lo hubiera abierto, pero no se abre y caerá, y al momento de aparecer en el hospital morirás otra vez. *En Grand Theft Auto V se puede disparar desde el paracaídas en aire,en cambio en el Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony solo cuando estas en suelo. *En GTA V el paracaídas se parece mucho a la Beta del San Andreas posiblemente volvieron a utilizar el modelo. * En TBOGT en la beta seria completamente amarillo. * En GTA V en la beta existia el paracaidas visto en TBOGT. Vídeo del Glitch en TBOGT Categoría:Otras armas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Armas especiales Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto V